1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of performing communications between terminals, terminals performing communications, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium having recorded thereon a method of performing communications between terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a protocol commonly used for establishing a session on a network is a session initiation protocol (SIP). When a terminal to establish a session transmits an INVITE message to a SIP server, the SIP server transmits INVITE messages to terminals related to the corresponding session. Terminals invited to join the corresponding session transmit OK messages in response to the INVITE messages.
Protocols used for controlling a floor on a network include a binary floor control protocol (BFCP) and a media burst control protocol (MBCP), where a central server, which always exists, processes floor requests. It may be considered that a terminal obtains a floor by receiving a Grant message in response to a Request message. Both of these two widely-used protocols are centralized methods, where all requests are transmitted to a server and the server processes the requests.